


(S)Kill Set.

by Bunnywest



Series: Bunny's Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Stiles is a killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Everyone assumes Stiles can't look after himself.Stiles makes sure he can.





	(S)Kill Set.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt  
> So there's this five(sic) where Stiles becomes Mitch Rapp or is like Mitch Rapp and I keep thinking about Stiles being like that in front of Peter and having him think it's the hottest thing but also surprised as well as impressed, then he does it in front of the pack and Derek and Scott losing their shit because ?!?!?!? Stiles where did you learn this?!! 
> 
> I hope this little thing does it justice?

 

Here’s the thing.

When he’s not spending time with the pack, the other just assume that Stiles is sitting inside reading, or researching, or jerking off, or texting.They assume he’s happy to be 147 pounds of pale skin and  fragile bone.

They couldn’t be more wrong.

 

* * *

 

It’s Peter who sees it first. They’re in the preserve – there have been reports of a wild animal, and Scott says it’s probably nothing, but it’s been a hell of a long time since Stiles trusted Scott’s word on anything. Peter secretly agrees with him, but says nothing. He just watches with interest as Stiles leaves the pack meeting and instead of driving home, heads for where the animal attacks have been reported.

Peter doesn’t drive, of course – he shifts, and follows along through the trees at the side of the road – it’s faster, and a BMW’s not exactly inconspicuous. Stiles parks his jeep and stops to grab something out of the back seat. Peter’s surprised that to see it’s not Stiles’ trusty baseball bat, but he can’t tell exactly what it is. Stiles steps into the woods, and once again Peter finds himself pleasantly surprised by the young man.

He’s spent a lot of time around Stiles. He’s seen the way he flails, and seems to move to fast for his limbs to catch up. He knows the boy’s clumsy. So he really expects him to make a racket, warning everything in a ten mile radius that he’s here. But even with his wolf hearing, he doesn’t hear a sound.

Interesting.

He follows at a reasonable distance, but stays close enough that if Stiles needs him, he can be there instantly. It turns out he needn’t have worried. There’s a low growl, and the crack of a twig underfoot, and before Peter can even see where it’s come from, Stiles has pulled a throwing knife out of his boot and sent it flying, and Peter hears the thunk of it sinking into flesh. He sees that for once, it’s actually an honest to god mountain lion  - not a werewolf, not an Argent, not a darach – just a wild animal that was about to pounce.

It’s not dead, but it’s close. There’s a knife sticking out of its eye socket. Stiles looks like he’s going to walk over to it, and Peter thinks what an idiotic thing it is to approach a wounded wild animal. But Stiles doesn’t go near it.

He was just shifting so he could pull a pistol out of the back of his jeans. He shoots the animal once, twice in the head, and it stills. Only then does he approach. He kicks it, retrieves the knife, and walks away, leaving the body there.

Peter’s torn between admiration for the way Stiles handles his weapons, and intrigue at where the hell he learned. The last time he saw Stiles anywhere near a gun, he dropped it, so what’s happened in the meantime? He’s obviously not needed here, so he slinks back into the undergrowth and runs, in case Stiles sees him and decides to shoot him as well.

A week later, Scott calls everyone together to tell them that the wild animal’s been shot – Derek found the body while out on a run. He reminds them that he said it wasn’t anything to worry about, and he was right.

“I’m more worried about who’s going around shooting innocent wildlife in the preserve,” Peter says archly. “What if that had been one of us in full shift?”

Scott shoots Peter an annoyed look, but the best he can offer is “It was probably just a local, shooting for sport.”

Peter catches’ Stiles’ eyeroll, but he still doesn’t say anything. Stiles doesn’t need to know that Peter’s aware of his new abilities.

Not yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter keeps a weather eye on Stiles, so to speak.

And he discovers that Stiles has been holding out on the pack. Far from being frail, under those baggy clothes Stiles is all muscle and killer instinct, and he never says a word to dispel the illusion that he’s weak and defenceless. Which is why Scott never even knows about the witch that Stiles kills before ten words are out of her mouth. Or the feral omega that he takes down with a single shot. Or the hunter that comes looking for Derek, and ends up with a knife pushed up through her guts before her body’s loaded into her car and set on fire, made to look like an accident.

Stiles doesn’t engage with threats, doesn’t try and talk his way to a solution, doesn’t even hesitate, just kills them all in cold blood, or in the case of the witch, takes her head clean off her body with a machete before burying what’s left of her in several different locations.

Peter’s very impressed, and he finds the whole thing incredibly arousing. Something about this dark, unapologetic Stiles appeals to his wolf nature, and he can only imagine what Stiles would be like if he took him to bed. Would he be as relentless and persistent as a lover? As skilled?

Peter would love to find out – he thinks they’d be a good match, and it would certainly be thrilling. But he doesn’t get a chance to ask, because the Alpha pack have come to town. When they arrive, they go straight to the pack, and Peter can only assume that they caught Stiles off guard, and that’s why he hasn’t dispatched them yet.

They threaten Derek and Scott, of course. Scott insists they can negotiate their way out of this, of course. Surprisingly though, Derek stands his ground. “No. We fight them, and we kill them. They all killed their own betas for power. What makes you think we could trust them to show _us_ any mercy?”

Peter steps forwards, saying “We take them down. I’m in.”

Boyd and Erica take a step forward as well, hands clasped together as they tell Derek “We're with you, Alpha”

Isaac shrugs, and goes to stand by Derek’s side. Which leaves Scott and Stiles standing there. Scott has his hurt face on, but Stiles ignores it as he steps up next to Peter, saying “Bring it.”

“Stiles, you don’t get to fight,” Derek tells him firmly. “These are all alpha wolves. They’ll tear you apart”

Stiles shrugs. “Maybe I’ll get lucky.”

 

* * *

 

 

The attack comes out of nowhere.

One minute they’re patrolling the preserve because Isaac swears he heard something, the next minute there are teeth and fangs and roaring and blood as bodies pour out of the trees and surround them. It’s Derek who’s the first to react, ripping out the throat of the barefooted woman as soon as she comes close to him.

But a close second is Stiles.

He has a pistol in his hand and is shooting with deadly accuracy, relentless and unstoppable, and in minutes every Alpha wolf in the clearing has been taken down with wolfsbane bullets straight through the throat. Deucalion’s still struggling to get up, but he stays down when Stiles curses under his breath and slams a large hunting knife into his chest. Stiles stands and looks around,panting, and the rest of the pack are gaping at him, openmouthed.

“Dude, how did you even - ?” Scott starts.

Stiles pulls out the blade and wipes the blood on the tail of his shirt, ignoring the way Deucalion collapses with a hiss and a gurgle.

Derek asks “What are you?”

“I’m a guy who knows how to take care of himself.”

Scott looks uncomfortable, saying “But you know how I feel about killing, Stiles.”

Stiles whirls on him, then. "How you feel, Scott? Who gives a damn how you _feel_?”

“We live in a town where weird shit happens, OK? And I don’t have super strength, and nobody’s going to protect me, or my dad, if something comes for us. So when I figured out that I couldn’t count on you to protect me, I learned to take care of myself. I went to Chris Argent, and I paid him to teach me, and I spent six hours a day getting the ever-loving crap beaten out of me while he taught me hand to hand, and then I spent six hours a day shooting until I could hit anything and everything, and then I spent six hours a day throwing fucking knives until I didn’t ever fucking miss.”

He takes a deep breath and continues,“I got good, and then I did what I had to. There have been threats to this town that that you ignored, things that could have killed us all. What, you thought those things just magically took care of themselves, Scott? No, it was me. There are threats you’ll never know about, because I took them down before they had a chance to get close.  Because somebody has to do it, and god knows you won’t! And you know what? It’s fucking exhausting. So either learn to help, Scott, or get the hell out of my way, because I can’t take care of the whole damned place on my own and watch you fucking pout about it.”

Stiles has been shouting this whole time, waving the knife around wildly as he speaks, and Scott’s just staring.

Peter chooses that moment to step forwards and say, “I’ll help you, Stiles.”

Stiles looks at him, surprised.

‘I’ve been watching you for months, and I admit that I’m impressed. The way you took care of that witch was particularly creative.”

“What witch?” Derek and Scott demand in unison.

Peter rolls his eyes. “I swear, alpha power is wasted on you two.”

He turns to Stiles, and approaches him slowly. “You and I, together. Your skills and my werewolf strength, we’d be unstoppable. We could keep your father and his deputies safe, lower the crime rate by removing any undesirables. What do you say?”

Stiles looks at him, considering. “What’s the catch?”

That’s what Peter likes about the boy. He’s clever, knows Peter wouldn’t help unless there was something in it for him.

“You let me indulge my bloodlust occasionally, let me take the kill. The crime rate will be non-existent, but the animal attacks may rise a little.”

“Only people who deserve it though? And creatures that are a threat?” Stiles clarifies.

“Absolutely.”

“And Stiles? One other thing.”

Stiles cocks his head.

“You’ll move in with me. We’ll work better from the same location, and that way there’s less chance of your father finding out about your….hobby.”

Stiles raises a brow at Peter. “What, see something you like, zombiewolf?”

“Frankly, yes. you're an attractive young man. But that’s not part of the deal. It’s just something for you to consider.”

"Mmm. Maybe I will consider it, eventually. Come into my room if you're not invited though, and you'll get a knife to the throat."

'I'd expect nothing less from someone with your talent. Do we have a deal, Stiles?"

Stiles sticks out his hand. “Deal. We keep the town and the pack safe, you get to gut someone every so often, and we don’t report to Goody McTwo Shoes over there. And later, only if I feel like it, we can bone.”

Scott starts to splutter and protest, but Derek lays a hand on his arm in warning and tells him “Scott? Let this happen. Every pack needs an enforcer, and it’s not ever going to be me. These two though? They’re perfect for it.”

“But they can’t just kill people!”

“Oh, don’t worry Scott, if we don’t tell you about it, that means it never happened, right?” Peter croons patronizingly.

Stiles snorts at that, and Peter smiles, satisfied.

Stiles has agreed to move in, even if he says he won't sleep with him yet. Stiles said _maybe later_. Peter's sure he can teach him one or two things of a different sort, expand his other skill set.

He has time, and he knows for a fact that bloodlust is a wonderful aphrodisiac.

 

 

 


End file.
